Ladybug
Dev Description: "The Ladybug Fencer! A somewhat jack of all trades hero armed with a button shield and a needle sword. Her abilities and equipment focus on defense, dealing high damage over time, as well as a variety of skill based blocking maneuvers (timing is key!)." Description: 'This fencer is a controversial, yet versatile hero. She can fill practically any role, from tanker to support hero, but she probably won't fill whatever chosen role as good as someone else. This makes her very good at coliseum. She is not one of the original heroes, yet instead comes with the DLC called "Death From Above" and has Pillbug as her alternate. Many good players, including the mighty Oxynidus, find her weak at combat. For most people her abilities are slightly worse than others and therefore she is seen very uncommonly in the Adventure leaderboards. Wielding a Needle and a Sewing Button, she competes in tournaments all over the world. In-game, she has several powerful abilities, both offensive and supportive. If you want her to live long, you'll have to master these three abilties: Parry, Riposte and Advantage which need good timing to perfect. Skills and Equipment '''Weapon: '''Ladybug carries the very sew-worthy Needle, which does reasonable damage with each strike, but she does a trio of quick slashes with each attack (sometimes however she does one very powerful slash). This makes her better at crowd-controlling than you may think and also makes each attack very strong when focused on one target. Her carapace also helps from being overly damaged by swarms. The Needle is basically a quicker, less situational version of Spider's Twin Blades. With the usual price, Ladybug can upgrade her weapon to a Fencing Needle. The damage is greater and the attack range is greater. Upgrading it to the last level replaces the Fencing Needle with a Rapier Needle, which also increases damage and range. Upgrading her weapons is very important if you're going offensive, especially if you're also not focusing on upgrading her armor. With the extra range, most of the enemies Ladybug faces probably won't be able to attack her before she attacks them, which can save a lot of health. Ladybug also holds a Sewing Button as a shield, but is mainly just for decoration. However, it might explain why she has quite a bit of armor. '''In-Game Descriptions: ' Needle- Damage: Heavy. A fast attacking weapon with low damage per strike, but high damage overall. Upgrade to Fencing Needle for increased damage and attack range. Fencing Needle- Damage: Heavy. Only the most skilled fencers use this weapon. Upgrade to Rapier Needle for increases damage and attack range. Rapier Needle- Damage: Heavy. The optimal choice for sewing... or stabbing bugs. The choice is yours. '''Level-Up Skills: '''Ladybug has skills that increase her survivability, but not her offensive stats. She has Health (increases max by 40 and heals by 80), Armor (increases both armor types), Speed (increases moving speed) and Hardened Shield (decreases damage of attacks that hit her her shell i.e. her back). '''Recommended Level-Up Skills: '''Depends on her role in the current game. Speed if you want a Spider role or Armor if replacing Beetle. Alternate between them if you're not sure. Health and then finally, Hardened Shield. It is very unreliable, since most attacks would be from the guys in front of you that you're attacking. Click Health if she is currently injured as it heals by 80. That is a lot compared to her starting health. Abilities '''Parry is one of the most useful abilities in the game, but very hard to use. It has a five second recharge time, extremely short, and provides a second of invincability for one attack. It then pushes back the attacker if small and stuns it for 7 seconds. When used properly, it provides near invulnerability against melee attacks, but it requires much practice and skill to use. It is easier to use when the attacker gives a big warning before he actually damages, like bumble bees. 600 cost, 5 sec cooldown. Riposte'''is like Parry, but is used to show those enemies who's boss! For a sec, she blocks 75% of attacks. Then, she strikes the attacker, causing massive damage. The problem is, it has a 15 sec cooldown, so if you stuff up, it's going to be a hard life for a while. Scorpions should fear this ability! '''800 cost, heavy damage, 15 sec cooldown. Advantage'''is the exact same, yet gives Ladybug an increase in damage and speed for a short amount of time if successful. This is for escape purposes mainly. It also has a 10 sec cool-down. Not as good as Riposte or block for general use. '''700 cost, 10 sec cooldown. Fencing Mask'''decreases the damage done by enemies who attack in close combat. It puts a mask made out of mesh on her face, conceiling her eyes. The actual ability makes her invincible to close combat attacks. She is used to attack the strong melee enemies, so this can greatly help her. '''800 cost, 70 sec cooldown. Extra Shields makes Ladybug hold two more shields/sewing buttons. They are held in her two free hands. They are like Fencing Mask, yet passively decrease the ranged damage she receives. And...(massive suspense)...the active ability makes her invincible to ranged damage! If you think Ladybug is failing at durability, then pick up this and Fencing Mask. By the way, this ability lasts longer than Fencing Mask. 600 cost, 70 sec coodlown. Piercing when used, makes any of her attacks cause enemies to badly bleed for a short amount of time. The bleeding causes enemies to become slowed and get damaged over time. To clear groups of weaker enemies, like ants, Piercing is a good choice. Just target every enemy you can see, then let them die. If the other heroes doen't have any "clearers", then buy Piercing. 800 cost, 80 sec cooldown. Replenish allows Ladybug to eat any food she sees instead of store for later for a limited time. She efficiently heals with every food she eats. The smaller the food, the less she heals. Use this ability if you're out of room to store food and just want to quickly heal Ladybug. Of course, this is an idiotic ability to choose in coliseum, as she already heals with every bite anyway. This is an occasional ability, yet is very cheap. 600 cost, 80 sec cooldown. If you've got Ladybug, yet no Spider, Lunge may be useful. Basically, Ladybug swerves forward. This does heavy damage to those in the way and slows them. This is like Spider's Executioner and Assassin Cut combined and is mainly for escape purposes. The enemies will never reach her when slowed. But since they can still attack, attacking them back isn't the best option.' 800 cost, heavy damage, 60 sec cooldown. ' Impale is a great Giant Spider or Queen Ant killer. Ladybug slashes an enemy, causing them to take massive damage over time. Since it doesn't instantly kill, boss bugs who don't move or attack are the best targets. It is only 800 money too, so you'll be getting bargain! 800 cost, heavy damage, 60 sec cooldown. 7 Stabs is the best crowd controller Ladybug has to offer. She quickly stabs seven times in front if her, with each stab stunning and knocking a target. It is even better if the enemies are beside a wall; they'll keep on getting knocked into it, getting extra damage. The only problem is that she doesn't stab in different directions, only straight ahead. 800 cost, medium-heavy damage, 45 sec cooldown. Lucky Stab '''is a handy ability which many may not like. Passively, it allows the chance that she will do a critical hit, much like Spider. The active ability greatly increases that chance, almost to 50%. If you want some passive boost in damage, then Lucky Stab is your thing. '''800 Cost. Passive 3% chance to do 5X damage, active ~45% chance. 80 second cooldown. An ability that affects all heroes, Good Luck massively increases the armour and speed of all heroes. People like Worm and Termite will benefit so much from this, allowing them to actually survive in the heat of battle. Ladybug also benefits, as she doesn't actually have much armor. It isn't really worth that much, but definitely get it in treasure trove mode. 1500 cost, 100 sec cooldown. 'Recommended Basic Loadout: '''Parry, Fencing Mask, Extra Shields, Impale and Lucky Stab. '''Recommended Adanced Loadout: '''Parry (''great reward and a VERY short cooldown), Riposte (even better, yet you must be successful because of its longer cooldown), Fencing Mask (durability), Extra Shields (she can become a mini Beetle with this and Fencing Mask) and 7 Stabs (quick cooldown, great crowd-controller. It can get you out of a tough situation). Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes